Favorite Drug
by BakuraLOLZ99
Summary: Bakura & Marik had a one night stand, but when Bakura is sent to the Shadow Realm by Marik, and comes back as a woman, how will Bakura tell him? Lemon. Yaoi in one chapter, Psychoshipping, Fem! Bakura, Post-series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! New story! Yay! Lemon! Yaoi only for this chapter! Maybe... :p Favorite Drug:**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Prologue **

Bakura burst through the doors of Marik's room on the blimp, punching the Yami in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Alright, you buggering bastard! Tell your _stupid_ Hikari to leave me the _fuck alo__ne!_" Bakura yelled angrily, scowling at Marik.

Marik smirked, wiping off the blood that came from his lip, standing up. Chuckling psychotically as he walked up to the angered Yami, licking his lips desirably. "I'd rather talk to you, Bakura.." he whispered in Bakura's ear, licking it.

Bakura's eyes widened, pushing Marik away quickly. Bakura found himself at loss when he bumped into the wall, his heart pounding through his pale chest. Bakura had never felt this helpless in so long... Bakura honestly did not like it very much. But Bakura was stuck in Marik's evil and sinister clutches for him to do whatever he wanted with the pale Yami.

Marik stepped even closer, till there was barely any space at all between the two males, a evil smirk plastered on his face, lust filled his violet eyes. Oh, for he could not wait to have his way with the Yami. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy... I'm going to make you scream for mercy from the pleasure..." Marik whispered sinisterly into Bakura's ear.

Bakura scoffed, trying to hide the terror he really felt. "I'd hate to see you try." Honestly, Bakura was actually turned on by the Egyptian Yami, but he was still afraid. Not of Marik, but of... Yeah, Bakura was a virgin. What? He had spent so much of his time on planning for revenge that he never did have time for pleasures. Bakura found himself actually wanting the tall, tan Egyptian... More needing. Ra, how he had the sudden desire to be filled...

Marik smirked at seeing the lust grow in Bakura's eyes, as well as the bulge in his pants. "You want it, too, don't you, spirit?" the Yami whispered lustfully in the others ear.

Bakura found himself nodding slowly. What was he doing? This wasn't suppose to happen! He had originally planned to kick Marik's ass because Malik wouldn't shut the fuck up about getting his own body back. Bakura's plan failed! Fuck. Literally.

Bakura was ripped out of his thoughts as Marik pressed his lips to his. Bakura gasped in shock, only giving the tanned man the opportunity to slide his tongue in, starting a battle with the others tongue. Bakura moaned softly, his hands pulling at Marik's hair, making the tanned Yami groan in pleasure.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Blood.

It was all the same for the two psychotic Yami's. Pain brought blood, and those things brought pleasure.

Marik started taking off Bakura blue and white striped shirt in the kiss, the hungry, needed kiss. Marik broke away from the kiss, kissing down Bakura's neck, sucking hard to leave marks, moving down his collarbone, reaching his erect nipples, taking one in his mouth, sucking and biting.

Bakura whimpered slightly when Marik bit hard, moaning quickly when Marik licked it in apology. Bakura's breath hitched in his pale throat as Marik moved even lowly, licking and sucking as he went, finally reaching his pants. Marik smirked before he, very, very, very slowly, took the grey article of clothing down. Bakura kicked the offensive clothing off his legs, and to the other side of the room.

Marik snickered some, looking up at Bakura with half lidded eye, a smirk plastered on his tan features. "Eager, I see."

Bakura glared slightly, his breath coming in soft pants. "Let's just get this over and done with."

Marik rolled his eyes, snickering again when Bakura gasped as he picked him up and through him on the bed in the corner of the room. Marik jumped back on top of Bakura, his expression as prideful as a lion when it catches its prey. Marik lent back down, capturing Bakura's lips again, slipping his tongue in, exploring the others hot mouth.

Bakura ran his hands along Marik's strong arms, going up till he reached the little chain that held the dark purple cape on his broad shoulders. Bakura unhooked the clasp, slowly sliding it off Marik's shoulders, teasing him a little. Marik groaned in irritation and anticipation, making Bakura smirk triumphantly.

Marik got out of the kiss, throwing his cape off, then he quickly took off his snug, black tank top, revealing his tan upper body.

Bakura felt his mouth water at the sight of the gorgeous body. Oh Ra... How much he just wanted to touch it... Bakura leaned up, grabbing Marik's hip to keep him steady as he took one of Marik's nipple in his mouth, loving the sound of Marik gasping in the surprise attention and feeling. Bakura rubbed his teeth against the erected nub, swirling his tongue, biting, licking, and doing anything he could think of that would make Marik gasp or moan.

Marik pushed Bakura back down suddenly, glaring at him slightly. "I don't think so, spirit."

Bakura scowled, locking eyes with the young Egyptian Yami. "Fine. Proceed, Marik. Let's just get this over and done with." Bakura grumbled.

Marik smirked, licking his lips. "Good."

Bakura grumbled to himself as he began taking off Marik's pants, throwing them to the ground with disgust, laying back down on the small bed, a scowl on his face, his red brown eyes narrowed in Marik's direction.

Marik pouted, a smirk still noticeable on his face through his lustful eyes. "Don't be like that, Bakura! You'll get what you want soon enough."

Bakura's glare only deepened. "I don't want this. You do, and you won't let me go until you have me. Even I know that." Bakura stated cruelly and emotionless.

Marik was silent for a moment before a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Your body says otherwise, Kura." Marik taunted.

Bakura growled. "Cheeky bastard."

Marik chuckled, a sinister smile creeping onto his tan face. "I'd watch what you say, spirit..." Marik warned, "Or I might just have to _punish_ you."

Bakura's breath caught in his throat. "You wouldn't dare..."

Marik smirked. "Try me."

"I'd rather not."

Marik chuckled, rolling his eyes. Marik began taking off the rest of their clothes till they were both finally naked. Marik looked at Bakura with cation in his eyes, asking if it might be okay.

Bakura sighed, nodding for him to continue on.

Marik entered Bakura ass with no warning or anything.

Bakura groaned in pleasure and pain, his hands grabbing onto Marik's shoulders as his nails dug into them, dark red blood seeping from the small cuts, and down both of their arms.

Marik made his thrusts slow at first, loving how Bakura's tight walls hugged his cock painfully; but gave the latter extreme pleasure. Marik wanted to fuck Bakura senseless, but he also wanted this to last as long as possible, for he knew he would probably wouldn't ever have this chance for a very long time.

Bakura groaned, grabbing a fist full of Marik's ash blonde hair in his hands, pulling hard. "Faster!"

Marik chuckled, but complied. The sound of their skin slapping together only made the two Yami's more turned on. Marik growled in pleasure, connecting his lips with Bakura's, biting down on his bottom lip. Marik sucked hard to take in almost every last drop that came from Bakura's lip, loving how the pale Yami shuddered in pain and pleasure. Marik smirked slightly, giving one _hard_ thrust.

Bakura gasped and moaned.

Marik smirked even wider, licking Bakura's bottom lip. "Mm. Found it." he stated, hitting the bundle of nerves relentlessly.

"Ah...! Ahh! Hnnn...!" Bakura threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Marik chuckled, grabbing the Millennium Rod from his pants on the ground, hitting the bundle of nerves harder and faster every time. Marik lowered the rod to Bakura's chest, carving the Eye of Horus on his chest; his _whole_ chest.

Bakura muffled a scream, digging his nails into Marik's shoulders as hard as he could, the blood trailed violently fast. Bakura panted and moaned at how alive he felt. Ra, how he had missed that feeling... That rush. Bakura glanced down at his bloody chest, watching intently as Marik licked the blood off, Bakura shuddered violently as Marik continued to lick and thrust.

"Say my name." Marik ordered, leaning back up, looking down at Bakura with his half lidded, lust filled eyes. Marik gave another hard thrust.

"A-Ahh! M-Marik..." Bakura said shakily, shuddering.

Marik smirked at how vulnerable Bakura looked, how _delicious _he looked.

Bakura's hair was sprawled out all over, blood in some spots; his eyes half lidded and dazed as he watched Marik lustfully, drool mixed with blood came out of his mouth, for the pleasure was almost to much to bare. Sweat and blood covered his body, as well as Marik's.

Marik growled, giving one last, hard thrust.

"MARIK!" Bakura yelled, going over the edge.

Marik growled as Bakura's walls tightened even harder around his cock, sending the Egyptian Yami to his breaking point, releasing inside Bakura, growling his name lowly.

The two panted, sometimes leaving bruising kisses on each other.

* * *

Marik smirked as he walked into the dark room that held the unconscious body of his Hikari's brother, pulling out the Millennium Rod. He unsheathed the knife within the golden item, walking closer to Rashid to where the Rod's knife was almost touching his forehead. "Time to _die_ once and for all." Marik declared, bringing the item all the way up again, ready to till his light's brother.

A deep, throaty voice chuckled darkly from the other side of the pitch black room.

Marik growled, clenched the Rod tighter. "Who's there!"Marik yelled, glaring in the direction of where he had heard the voice.

The figure walked into the light from the window.

Marik growled again, a slight smirk on his face. "Bakura... Nice to see you again. Back for more?" he asked cockily.

Bakura scoffed. "You wish. I'm here to get your annoying light's body back." Bakura stated, "The thing I had originally came to see you for."

Marik narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at Bakura. Bakura had to be the most stubborn person he had ever met.

"I challenge you to a Shadow Game, Marik." Bakura said suddenly, a cocky smirk on his face. "If I win, I get the Rod and Malik gets his body back, sending you to the deepest depths of the Shadow Realm."

Marik raised a thin, blonde eyebrow. "And if I win...?"

Bakura was silent for moment, before he finally muttered, "Anything you wish."

Marik smirked widely. "And I'm guessing you get sent to the Shadow Realm, too, if I win, isn't that right?"

Bakura nodded slowly.

Marik frowned. "Pity. I guess I can't have a very good prize then... Other than staying here, of course."

Bakura was silent, turning away from Marik as he opened the door. "Let's just get this over and done with..."

Marik smirked, following Bakura suit. _Too bad Bakura has no idea that I change the cards in my deck._

* * *

Marik frowned as he watched Bakura say his final remarks to him. He watched as Bakura started fading away completely.

Bakura smirked at the expression on Marik's face. "AW! Why so sad, Marik? You'll see me again! _I promise!_" Bakura growled, fading away completely.

Marik clenched his fist tightly. "Dammit, Bakura." Marik laughed slightly, his blonde bangs hiding his face. "You're so stubborn."


	2. Bakura's a WHAT?

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Bakura is a girl! Remember Marik still thinks Bakura is a guy!  
**

**Warning: Later lemons, violence, later Psychoshipping! I think that's it...  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything except for OC's and the plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Your A What?  
**

Bakura stared angrily down at the paper on her desk. Damn Hikari. Why did the pest have to make her go to school? It was useless. It was even worse that the gods had brought her back into the world as a woman. Hm. Bakura Touzokuou was not born a woman.

Bakura sighed. _I guess I'll just have to deal with it, I mean it's not like anyone knows but Hikari..._ Bakura thought, her hand unconsciously running across her breasts, that she had wrapped as tightly as she could. A balled up piece of paper was thrown at her head, Bakura glared over at the direction it came, her glare darkening at seeing Marik and Malik snickering.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Marik asked, an amused smirk on his face as he glanced between Bakura's face and where her wrapped breasts were.

Bakura only glared, turning back to the paper on her desk. She had not told Marik, Malik or anyone else but her Hikari who had actually found out by walking into Bakura's room when she had just gotten out of the shower; stark naked. Not even the school knew that she was a woman, Ryou had enrolled Bakura as guy so that she could where the guy's uniform in order to hide her true gender from their friends.

RING!

The bell.

Bakura groaned. That blasted thing was way to loud for her liking. Bakura stood up from her desk, collecting her things and quickly being joined by Marik and Malik, who were still snickering. Bakura glared up at the two. "All you did was through a piece of paper at me!"

Marik rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Bakura's shoulders, making her blush a little before she pushed his arm off her. Marik raised his hands in defense, sighing in annoyance. "Let's ditch. I can't bare to hang out in here for six more hours."

Bakura smirked nodding. "Let's do it!"

Marik smirked. "If you insist..." he said leaning closer to Bakura's face.

Bakura put her hand against Marik's chest, keeping him a good distance away from her face. "In your dreams, lover boy."

Marik snickered, leaning back up. "I'm looking forward to them, then."

Bakura looked down at the ground, a blush on her face. So awkward...

* * *

Bakura opened the door to the tiny apartment that her and Ryou shared, letting Marik in. Malik had went to go do something... He never said exactly what it was.

Marik flopped on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

Bakura rolled her eyes, walking past the couch and towards her room. "I'm taking a shower!" she yelled as she closed the door to her room... Forgetting completely to lock it.

Bakura started unbuttoning the buttons to the blue uniform jacket, sliding it off her shoulders, unbuttoning the white shirt, sliding it off her shoulder next, letting it drop to the floor along with the wrapping that held her breasts.

"Hey, Kura! Can I join you?"

Bakura scoffed. "Hell no, Marik! We had sex one time, get over it, cause you're never having me ever again." she stated cruelly.

"Please!" Marik cried from the other side.

"No."

"But, Kura-"

"NO!" Bakura yelled angrily.

Silence.

"Please?"

"Dammit, Marik! NO!"

Marik groaned angrily. "Why does it matter so much to you? I'm not sorry what so ever for taking you that one time! We both enjoyed it and you know it!" Marik argued, almost opening the door before Bakura used all her strength to close it, locking it this time.

"Things are different this time, Marik!" Bakura yelled, her fist clenching. Dammit. She wanted to tell Marik... But... Bakura sighed. She did not know what reason she had to keep holding it from him. "I'm your favorite drug." Bakura muttered.

"How? How are they any different from Battle City? It's better than then, Kura! You know that!' Marik yelled, hitting the door with his fist.

Bakura bit her lip. "Just... Just let me go, Marik."

Silence.

"One hit just wasn't enough for you, was it, Marik?" Bakura asked, opening her bedroom door, her clothes back on. Bakura stared up into Marik's blanks violet eyes, him staring back into her blank, yet, curious eyes.

Marik leaned down, their faces so very close. Marik's and Bakura's lips touched ever so slightly as Marik whispered, "You're my favorite drug, Bakura. Just one hit is never enough. I want to feel every part of you again..."

Bakura looked at the ground. "No... The first time was a mistake, Marik. You need to understand that."

Marik growled in annoyance, lifting Bakura's head up with his hand roughly, glaring daggers into her blank red eyes. "You're lying! I know you are! I know you don't feel that way!"

Bakura bit her lip, frozen in fear, looking back at the ground. "Just let me go, Marik! Dammit! Get the fuck over it! It was one time!" Bakura's eyes met with her fellow Yami's again, her gaze cold as she spoke in the same cold voice, "And that was and will be the only time."

Marik flinched at her tone, glaring harder at her. "Just you wait, Bakura." Marik warned, walking towards the door, stepping out, and closing it saying, "I will have you again, I can promise you that."

Bakura froze at his words, falling to the ground on her knees. A lone tear fell from her eyes. "D-Damn blonde..." Bakura stuttered shakily, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "I-I-I h-hate him s-so much..."

_Yet I love him_... The two lovers thought.


	3. Challenge Accepted

**A/N:What up? Second chapter!**

**Warning: Language and some violence, a little sexual content... I think that's it.**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Challenge** **Accepted**

Bakura sat down next to Malik and Marik outside where lunch was being eaten, crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and yawning. Damn Hikari. Why did he always have to be so worried? All Bakura had been doing was crying after Marik had left. That's it. Nothing major. Bakura cried a lot, actually. Especially when she had the vivid dreams of Kul Elna... And the night that Marik had his way with her...

For some reason that night still scared her, and she had no idea why. Hell! Bakura wanted to have sex with Marik again! She was only afraid that he would not want her anymore because she was a woman...

Marik smirked, pulling Bakura into his lap, wrapping his strong, tan arms around her waist.

Bakura growled, trying to pry Marik's arms off of her. "Dammit, Marik! Stop! I already told you no." Bakura reminded him, clawing at Marik's arms.

Marik chuckled darkly, kissing down Bakura's neck. "I guess I don't listen very well..."

Bakura squirmed harder in Marik's grip.

Malik sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let go of Bakura, Marik."

Marik groaned, letting go of Bakura. "Fine."

Bakura smirked, smiling at Malik. "Thanks." Bakura stayed on Marik's lap, though. She almost wanted laugh when she felt Marik's hard erection pressed against her ass, but the only thing it managed to do was turn her on.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably in Marik's lap as he started rubbing between her thighs. Bakura stood up suddenly. "Uh... I'll be right back."

Malik looked up from his lunch and at Bakura. "Where you going?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

Bakura shifted on her feet awkwardly, trying to make up an excuse. "I... uh... Have to use the bathroom..."

Marik stood up. "I'll come with you." he smirked. "I need to relieve myself as bad as you do."

Malik sent the two a suspicious look before shrugging and returning to devouring his food.

Bakura shook a little, trying to find a way out of this. Dammit! Why sis she have to be SO scared? Maybe Marik would want her even more as a woman...

Marik bent down and looked up at Bakura as they entered the empty hall way of the school. "What's wrong, Kura?" he asked, his gaze curious.

Bakura shook her head, realizing she'd blanked out. "Uh... Um.. Nothing, I'm fine."

Marik sighed in annoyance, pushing Bakura into the empty bathroom, and onto the wall. "Dammit, Bakura! Stop acting like I'm going to rape you! For one thing, we both know all too well that you would enjoy it way too much than you really should! Why are you so afraid of me touching you?" he asked, holding her by the shoulder with his strong hands against the wall.

Bakura was silent for a very long time before she finally whispered, "I can't tell you."

Marik gripped Bakura's shoulders with all his might.

Bakura whimpered painfully. "Ahh! M-Marik! You're-You're hurting me...!" Tears fell down Bakura face as pain shot through her body.

Marik released her shoulders. Marik looked up from the ground, his breath catching in his throat as he saw tears run down Bakura's face. This usually would have made Marik smirk, or even laugh, but this was Bakura... And it honestly broke his heart. "Bakura... I'm- I'm so sorry...!"

Bakura sobbed quietly, trying not to meet Marik's gaze.

Marik pulled Bakura into an embrace, holding her to him- but not hard, just making sure he did not hurt her more. "Bakura?"

Bakura sobbed into Marik's chest. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you hate me for what I did? All of it?" Marik asked.

Bakura was silent, even the sobbing. Bakura finally shook her head. "No..."

Marik pulled back in the embrace, bending down to where he was at the same height with Bakura so that he may look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Bakura nodded slowly. "Yes."

Marik looked at her intently. "Then... Why are you so scared of me?"

Bakura averted her eyes to the ground again. "I-I... I have a secret..." Bakura explained, "And... I'm afraid you'll be mad if I tell you."

Marik made Bakura look at him again. "I won't be... I never could."

Tears slipped down Bakura's face again. "I-I need to think it over, okay? Please understand."

Marik stared into her eyes for a long moment, before he finally nodded. "Alright... I'll be patient. Just remember that you can trust me with anything." Marik stood back up all the way, a sly smirk on his face as he whispered, "Why else would I have had sex with you?" Marik kissed her lips hard, pulling away and walking out of the bathroom.

Bakura shook violently, more tears falling down her face. Bakura glared at nothing, punching the mirror with all her strength, wincing as pain came to her hand, and her shoulder protested in agony. "DAMMIT!" Bakura screamed. Bakura panted slightly as she leaned over the sink, glass shattered all around her. "I know what you want, Marik... I accept your challenge."

The door to the bathroom open, the new person gasped in shock and horror.

Bakura looked over her shoulder, seeing Ryou standing there. Bakura quickly wiped the tears from her face and eyes, trying to hide the agony from her eyes and the blood on her right hand that dripped onto the pure white floor. She walked past Ryou and almost made it out till he grabbed a hold of her shirt.

"Yami... What happened? Please tell me." Ryou said in a soft voice that was full of worry.

Bakura growled, easily ripping herself out of Ryou's hold. "Don't touch me, Hikari. Just leave me be... It's nothing for you to worry about, you couldn't help even if I told you." Bakura began walking again, only to have Ryou stop her again.

"Bakura... Please." Ryou pleaded. "You know you can trust me."

Bakura gridded her teeth together, feeling her last nerve snap completely. Bakura spun around on her heels, pushing Ryou down angrily. "Lair."

Ryou stared up at the woman in shock, his doe eyes welling up with tears.

Bakura turned back around, her eyes tearing up again as she ran out of the school, out of the parking lot and out of the damn school completely. RA! She could not take it anymore! Bakura hated herself. She hated herself for hurting Ryou, who was basically her little brother! Bakura fell to her knees, hugging herself tightly, not caring how much agony shot through her. "I hate it here..."

"Bakura!"

Bakura didn't even bother to look up, she didn't care about anything anymore. Bakura felt dizzy, very dizzy.

Everything suddenly went black.


	4. The Truth is Harder Than You Think

**A/N: What up? YAY! Third chapter.**

**Warning: Language, violence, angst, sadness, sexual themes.**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Getting Close Is Hard**

Bakura's eyes slowly opened, her vision extremely blurry- but everything was white. Huh. Bakura thought when she died she go to hell... Hell wasn't white, was it? Then her hearing came back, along with an incredibly annoying beeping sound. Wait... Oh. Bakura finally realized she was in the hospital...

Damn.

Bakura hated hospitals. _Way_ too many needles for her liking.

"Hey, guys... I think he's awake!"

Bakura groaned slapping her hands in the air, trying to shut up the voice. "Five more minutes, Ryou!"

"C'mon now, Kura! Wake up! You've been asleep for like two days. I think that's plenty of rest, if you ask me."

Bakura groaned again. Marik. Just what she needed right now. Sarcasm, gotta love it. "Go away, Marik!" Bakura yelled in her pillow, pulling the white hospital blankets over her head.

Marik chuckled. "Aw.. I know you don't feel that way, Kura!"

Bakura scoffed. "Try me."

"All ready did." came Marik's cocky remark.

"Fuck you."

"Go ahead."

"Rather not."

"Too bad."

"Yup."

"Your loss."

"Aw. Well, I'll try harder next time, now won't I, Marik?"

"I hope so."

Bakura rolled her eyes, flipping herself over to where she was looking at Malik, Marik, and Ryou. Bakura looked at Ryou sadly. "Ryou, I'm sorry for hurting you... I was angry."

Ryou smiled sadly, nodding. "I understand."

Bakura smiled slightly, turning on her side, so she was not looking at any of her friends. "I'm guessing I passed out after I lost all the blood, huh?" she asked quietly, looking down at her wrapped hand with a blank expression and eyes.

Ryou nodded. "That's correct." Ryou looked awkwardly over at Malik and Marik. "Um... Can.. Can I speak to Bakura for a few minutes alone?"

Malik nodded heading out the door.

Marik hesitated a moment before finally nodding and going out to the hall with Marik, closing the door behind him.

Ryou sighed, sitting in a chair next to Bakura's hospital bed, leaning a bit to look at his Yami. "Bakura... Don't get mad... But why was the mirror broken? Why did you punch it? I understand you are angry... But I want you know why."Ryou explained quietly, trying to keep his voice stable. "Is it me?"

Bakura shook her head no.

"Malik?"

Bakura shook her head again.

"... Marik?"

Bakura was hesitant before she shook her head no again.

"Then who?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Me." Bakura whispered.

Ryou's eyes widened slightly in confusion. "What?"

"I said it's because of me. I'm angry because of me, Ryou." Bakura explained, turning on her side again to face away from Ryou.

Silence.

"Do they know?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do they know I'm a girl?"

"Does who know, Kura?"

"Everyone."

"... No. Still just me... I think..." Ryou whispered.

Bakura shot up, sending a glare towards Ryou. "You _think_?"

Ryou nodded hesitantly, his eyes wide in fear.

Bakura gridded her teeth together. "Who may know of our little secret, my dear Hikari?"

"The hospital officials, I promise that Marik and Malik don't know, though!" Ryou said, his words almost crashing together.

Bakura sighed, laying back down. "That's good."

Ryou sighed as well, relaxing again. "Yeah..."

"Can I speak to Kura now?" Marik asked through a cracked part of the door.

Ryou laughed quietly, nodding as he headed out the door, joining Malik.

Marik walked into the room somewhat hesitant. The Egyptian bent down next to Bakura's hospital bed, looking into the young woman's blank eyes. "How ya feeling?" he asked, setting his head onto his elbows, continuing to gaze into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura smiled slightly. "All right, I guess." she said.

Marik nodded. "That's good." Marik found himself leaning closer to Bakura, their lips so dangerously close... "Can I...?" Marik asked.

Bakura nodded slowly, not noticing that she did.

Marik closed the small space between them. Marik carefully climbed on top of Bakura, making sure he didn't hurt her. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Bakura let Marik in, running her tongue along Marik's, wrapping her legs around Marik's waist, trying to get deeper. Bakura moaned as Marik ran his hand up Bakura's thigh, getting so close to her- Bakura's eyes snapped open, and she quickly pushed Marik away. Her face was flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I told you could... But.."

Marik sighed. "I understand."

Bakura looked up at him in somewhat shock. "Uh... I... I want to tell you, Marik... I really do, but I'm so scared you'll hate me..."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Nothing could ever be that bad to make me do that."

Bakura looked away. "I'm still scared..."

Marik kissed Bakura's lips quickly. "Don't be." he assured her.

Bakura took a deep breath. "Okay... Well, here it goes... Marik.. I'm -I'm..."


	5. Waiting

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Fourth chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :)  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and lemon.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Waiting**

Bakura looked down at the ground. "Marik... I-I can't do it, I'm too scared."

Marik sighed. "I'll wait as long as you need me to." It kind of irritated Marik that Bakura was really that scared of how he would react to her secret, but he understood. He basically killed her and raped her all in the same day during Battle City... Yeah, it made sense.

The two sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a long while. Marik began playing with Bakura's hair, running a finger down her smooth neck till he got to her barely exposed shoulders; Marik pulled down part of the shoulder on the hospital gown Bakura wore, scowling angrily when he noticed deep bruises in the shape of his hands. "I'm sorry, Kura." he whispered.

Bakura wrapped her arms around Marik, burying her head in his chest; she breathed in his musky scent, cuddling closer to him, loving how warm he felt against her. Bakura kissed some of the exposed skin on Marik's chest. "It's all right, Marik... I'm okay." Bakura assured, whispering softly against his skin.

Marik took in a shaky breath, holding Bakura a little closer. "I know... But I have my own fears, too."

Bakura looked up and locked eyes with the Egyptian. "Like what?"

"I'm afraid... If I tell you this... You won't feel the same..." Marik confessed.

Bakura was silent for a moment. "Please... Tell me."

Marik shook his head, a slight smirk on his face. "Not till you tell me your little secret."

Bakura sweat dropped. "Dammit."

Marik chuckled, kissing the top of Bakura's head. "I heard you were getting out of here tomorrow," Marik explained, "And I was thinking I could take you somewhere... We could probably talk."

Bakura brightened up some, nodding fast. "O-Okay..! W-We should do that!"

Marik laughed at how nervous the pour Yami all ready was, making her blush some. "And then maybe each other... How does that sound?" he asked, whispering it in her ear.

Bakura shivered, his warm breath so hot against her skin. She slowly nodded. "I would like that very much."

Marik smirked. "Good. Then I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." he said, getting up from the hospital bed and walking out of the small, white room, leaving Bakura to stare wide eyed at the door.

Bakura scowled. "Asshole." she muttered.

"Spot on. That's where my dick will be tomorrow!" Marik said from the other side off the door.

"Not if you don't have a dick by tomorrow, Marik!" Bakura yelled back angrily.

Marik only laughed.

Bakura huffed, laying back down on the small white bed. Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Marik did as promised, he came and picked her up, taking her home to hers and Ryou's apartment to get ready; Marik waited somewhat patiently on the grey faded sofa, tapping his foot on the ground.

Ryou came into the small living room, wiping is hands on a small dishtowel, hesitantly sitting beside Marik on the small couch. "Nervous?"

"A little."

Ryou smiled. "Don't be! She- He likes you a lot!" Damn... Ryou really hoped Marik didn't notice his falter!

Marik glared at Ryou slightly. "How can you be so sure?"

Ryou smiled softly. "Because I read the inside of Bakura's closet." Ryoua wanted to sigh in relief when he noticed that Marik didn't. Thank Ra! He was going to live a while longer!

Marik stared at the small boy in shock. "Okay...?"

Bakura chuckled. "Okay, Hikari, leave him alone. No more scaring for today."

Ryou pouted, going back to the kitchen.

Marik stared wide eyed at how... No words. Maybe damn. Yeah, damn would work. Bakura's white hair was up in a very messy ponytail, and a shirt similar to the one Malik had worn during Battle City, but the shirt was a deep blue with silver chains, her jeans hugged her ass and legs with perfection.

"Courtesy of your dear Hikari, Marik." Bakura smirked.

Marik smirked slightly. "I'll have to thank him, then."

Bakura nodded, leaning against the wall. "Indeed you will." Bakura looked back over at Marik, a dangerous, hungry glint in her red eyes. "And me for later."

Marik felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, and he grinned insanely. "Then shall we head off?" Marik asked as he held out a hand to her.

Bakura hesitantly took it, waving goodbye to Ryou as they walked out the door.

Ryou began washing the dishes again, and then he suddenly dropped his plate into the sink. "Did Bakura remember to wrap her- Oh no."

* * *

Bakura laughed happily as Marik ran with her on his back. "Marik! Come on! Let me down!" she pleaded between laughs.

Marik laughed, shaking his head. "Never!" he continued to run till they got to the small cafe, finally letting Bakura down. Marik wrapped an arm around Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura giggled. "Guess who let me down?" Bakura said in a sing song voice, skipping to one of the many empty tables in the small cafe, a small table in the back where they could talk without someone really hearing them.

Marik chuckled, joining Bakura at the small table. "Okay, fine. You won that one! But I still kicked your ass in Battle City, as well as fucked it." he smirked.

Bakura frowned, fumbling with her fingers awkwardly. "Yeah... um.. About that.."

Marik looked at her worriedly, sitting next to her on the other side of the table. Marik took one off her hands in his, intertwining their fingers, smiling slightly as he kissed her hand. "What about it, Kura?"

Bakura took a deep breath, meeting eyes with Marik. "Promise me you will at least still talk to me even if you're still mad."

Marik nodded. "I promise."

Bakura gulped, taking another deep breath, looking back at the table. "You remember when you sent me to the Shadow Realm?" Marik nodded, "Well, after that I went to the Memory World to defeat Atem once and for all. I lost, of course." Bakura laughed in annoyance, shaking her head, "I died there. I was brought back, but I... I was brought back as... As a..."

Marik kissed Bakura's lips quickly. "Go on, Kura." he whispered.

Bakura held Marik's hand tighter. "I'm a woman, Marik." Bakura said quickly, trying to get it over and done with.

Marik stared at her in shock. He really wasn't expecting that, that was actually the last thing he had expected. What did he even think she was going to tell him? He hadn't even thought about that... Huh.

Bakura looked at him worriedly, her eyes tearing up. "Marik...?"

Marik shook his head, realizing he had spaced out. "Sorry, Kura... I'm just shocked." he explained, his voice sounding far off.

"Are you mad at me, Marik?" Bakura asked, a tear slipping from her eye.

Marik looked over at Bakura, smiling sadly as he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Of course not, Kura... I... I just need some time to take this in, alright?"

Bakura nodded slowly, looking back at the table, more tears slipping down her face. Marik hated her. At least, that what she thought. Bakura and Marik left the cafe shortly after, not one ever saying a word to each other as they left their separate ways to their homes.

Bakura went to sleep without another word to anyone that night, crying herself to sleep. It needed to be done, she kept telling herself, you had to tell him. If you didn't, and he found out otherwise, he would have been livid.

But those words were useless, they did nothing to calm to ex-thief down. Ryou was no help either, his words were worthless, just as everything else was in Bakura's life now. Bakura was completely convinced that Marik had left her for good.

Bakura didn't go to school that week, or the next week, and Ryou finally gave up on trying to help her, it was useless to try anymore. Bakura and Marik had not talked since the day in the cafe, and Bakura didn't plan on talking to her former lover anytime soon, but Marik had other plans...

Bakura sighed as she got out of her bed, walking to the kitchen and eating a bowl of cereal, the doorbell ringing just as she was about to eat her first bite. Bakura groaned, throwing the spoon at the wall. The spoon hit with a sickening smack, getting stuck in the dry wall. Bakura walked over to the door, tightening her ponytail on her hair while she opened the door.

"Hey, Kura."

Bakura's eyes trailed up the figure in the doorway till her red eyes met with those dull violet ones. "Hello, Marik." Bakura said blankly, crossing her arms over her chest, scowling at Marik. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Marik rolled his eyes, pushing past Bakura and sitting on the sofa. "Yeah, but you aren't either." he reminded her.

Bakura growled. "So? Ryou finally let me drop out of that forsaken place, and I know Ishizu would never in hell let you ever do that." Bakura said, sitting on the other end of the couch.

A silence fell upon the two for a little.

Bakura chanced a glance at Marik. "Are you still mad at me?"

Marik scoffed, making Bakura growl. He rolled his eyes sighing as he scooted closer to Bakura wrapping his arms around her waist. "Stop thinking I'm mad at you, because I'm not. I'm actually quite the opposite, to be honest." he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

Bakura looked over at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

Marik chuckled, kissing her neck again. "I love you, Bakura."

Bakura looked at him in shock, completely speechless. "I... I.."

Marik chuckled again, kissing her lips. "I know you feel the same, and that you always will. I do too."

Bakura began stuttering out words, becoming hysterical. No one had ever told her such things... Ever. Not even her family in the village of Kul Elna. They were thieves, and thieves could not afford to love, not emotionally, at least.

Marik rolled his violet eyes, crashing Bakura and his lips together in a heated kiss. Marik pushed Bakura down on the couch, crawling on top of her while he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for a minute before Bakura finally gave up and let Marik explore freely. Bakura wrapped her legs around Marik's waist, moaning softly as he ground his hips against her.

Marik chuckled as he moved down to his lovers neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

Marik pulled back suddenly, making Bakura's eyes snap open and glare at her lover. "What the hell, Marik!"

Marik smirked, shrugging. "You can be sex deprived like I was every time I wanted you."

Bakura growled, gridded her teeth together in annoyance. "Damn you."

Marik smirked wider, running his his hands up Bakura's body till he got to the buttons of her white button up shirt, kissing her lips just barely. "You better be lucky I want you so bad I'm willing to not make you suffer, even though I want you to beg for me to have you." Marik whispered lustfully. He ripped Bakura's button up shirt off her in one swift movement, making her gasp when he did.

Bakura instinctively went to cover her chest, only to have Marik grab her by her wrists, pinning them above her head. Marik smirked as he ran a finger along the engraving of the Eye of Horus on Bakura's chest.

Marik dipped his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, giving her no mercy as he already started sucking hard, biting and nipping on the small nub.

Bakura tried muffling her moans, squirming underneath him.

Marik looked up at her, a cheeky grin on his lips. "What? Do you not like that?"

Bakura shook her head, somewhat breathless. "No, I do. But I hate waiting. I want you... Now."

Marik smirked, crawling back up so he could kiss Bakura. Hard. A bruising kiss that left Bakura numb all over her body, unaware that Marik had already unzipped his pants and had pulled off her short shorts and undergarments. It was not until a sharp burst of pain and pleasure shot through her was when she knew what Marik had done. Bakura cried out in pure ecstasy and agony after she tore away from Marik's lips.

Marik groaned in pleasure, wasting no time. He began moving, but very slowly, just to annoy Bakura. It did its job with perfection.

Bakura growled. "Move, damn you!" she hissed venomously.

Marik snickered, complying to her. He moved faster and harder each time, easily finding that spot that drove Bakura crazy. Marik loved when Bakura cried out, he loved the way she panted and pleaded in his ear as she tightened her grip on his shoulders every time he hit that sweet spot. He loved how she wined and whimpered under him in pleasure, how the tears streamed down her pale cheek. The pleasure was so intense.

"Ah...!" Bakura panted and moaned as Marik rubbed her clit slowly. "M.. Marik..." she whispered, breathless.

Marik looked at her, a gaze in his eyes that she had never seen in his violet blank eyes. An actual emotion. It... It was... Indescribably beautiful... Just... Wow.

Bakura was torn out of her dazed thoughts when Marik slammed into her as hard as he possibly could. She screamed in absolute pain and ecstasy. "Ah! Hnnnn...!"

Marik repeated the action over and over, feeling himself lose control and all ability to move when he felt Bakura climax, screaming his name- it was way too much for him to handle. He groaned in pleasure as he released inside his lover, whispering her name with an unknown passion. Marik didn't even have enough energy to pull out, they just stayed there, panting hard and holding each others sweaty bodies.

Bakura tightened her grip on Marik neck, burying her head deeper into the crook of Marik's neck- she loved that musky scent he always gave off. "Marik?" she asked, her voice a whisper. She felt herself slipping away. Ra, she was SO tired.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Marik." Bakura said, her eyes slowly dropping as she held back a yawn.

Mari smiled to himself as he pulled his sleepy lover closer to him. "Love you too, Kura."

Bakura smiled tiredly before she finally let herself drift into sleep...


	6. Addiction

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Fith chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :)  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and lemons. (Couldn't help myself) Hentai! Gotta love it.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Addiction  
**

Their tongues fought furiously with each other as Bakura tried to unlock Marik's apartment door with the key he had recently given her, but this was extremely hard with Marik holding her to him and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she fumbled for the small, silver key.

"At least unlock the door, palm tree..." Bakura said when Marik went down to her neck. She honestly did not mind if somebody saw them, but if that person was Ishizu... Everyone was going to suffer. Especially since Ishizu still believed Bakura was a man... Oh, and Ishizu was kind of homophobic.

Marik chuckled some as he slithered his hand down Bakura's back slowly to he got to the back pocket of Bakura's blue jeans- he made sure to grope her ass before finally pulling out the small key and unlocking the door in one swift movement. He roughly pushed their lips back together, easily guiding them both around the furniture and to the room Malik and him had to share.

Bakura finally let her legs drop from Marik's waist, wrapping her arms around Marik's neck to kiss him harder as he threw both them on the bed, Marik always staying on top. Marik roughly ripped the white button up shirt Bakura was wearing open, the buttons flying everywhere, moving straight to Bakura's pants, roughly taking them off, too. He through those to the floor, going back to kissing Bakura furiously; he slyly slipped his hand into her underwear, chuckling against Bakura's lips when she gasped in surprise at the new touch. They have had sex, but he had never really touched her like this before.

Marik slowed the kiss as he rubbed the pleasure spot, making Bakura cry softly against his lips.

_Addicted..._

_Drug..._

_Shoot me into your skin.  
_

_Favorite.  
_

_Favorite drug.  
_

Bakura suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, smirking slightly in the kiss. She slyly took down Marik's pants to his mid thigh. Ra, how lucky she was Marik always forgot to put boxers on; it just made her job easier. She was also extremely lucky that Marik was completely oblivious when he was kissing and touching her. Bakura moaned as she broke away from the kissing, sliding down on Marik's rock hard erection. Damn, she'd never get use to Marik's size.

"When the hell did you take off my pants?" Marik panted heavily. Ra... They may have had sex yesterday, but he missed being inside her tight body. They had sex almost everyday, and yet, Bakura was still as tight as ever. _My little virgin_, Marik chuckled in his thought.

Bakura laughed slightly, going all the way down on Marik's member, gasping loudly when it hit the perfect little spot.

_The side affects are sexual._

_You can't break this addiction, no.  
_

_Cause I'm your favorite drug.  
_

Bakura grabbed onto Marik's shoulders tightly, slamming down on his cock; she cried out softly as it hit the sweet spot again. Pleasure burst through her veins that sent shudders down her spine. _Cocaine,_ She thought, slamming down again, getting a struggled moan from her male lover. _Sex is my drug. And Marik is the drug through my veins._

_I'm your pleasure  
_

_And your pain  
_

_I'll numb your fear just like cocaine and  
_

_I'm your treasure  
_

_Say my name!_

"Bakura..."

"Oh, Marik!" she cried out, closing her eyes tight- the feeling becoming almost too overwhelming. She did one last slam, and could not hold any longer; she gave a long- almost painful- cry as she climaxed, her walls tightening down on Marik's cock painfully, sending the man over the edge. He growled as he released inside his white haired lover, grabbing onto her hips furiously, making the girl yelp at the suddenness of his hold.

Bakura shuddered as his warmth filled her core, humming softly. That was a nice feeling, in her opinion. She sighed in content as she laid down on Marik's chest, much too tired to have him pull out. It wasn't uncomfortable, anyways.

Marik sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover's small frame. He hummed approvingly in her ear, whispering, "I should let you top more often. You're quite sexy when you do."

Bakura chuckled, yawning. "I should... I should probably go," she yawned heavily, trying to get out of Marik's grip, but to no avail. "Marik, I gotta get out of here before your sister gets home." she reminded him.

Marik whined, pulling her even closer. "No." he pouted, licking the shell of Bakura's ear. "I want you to stay."

Bakura rolled her red eyes. "I want to stay, too, but Ishizu will kill me- woman or not, probably."

"Who cares what she thinks?" he scoffed. "I surely don't." he then looked back at Bakura, a predatory gaze filling his usually blank violet eyes. "Now, why don't we go another round, Kura?"

Bakura smirked, shaking her head, though. "Sorry, Marik, but Ryou will begin to wonder where I was today. I'm normally home when he gets back from hell/school. I don't want to worry the poor boy."

Marik sighed, a slight pout etched onto his thin lips. "Fine," he gave in, unwrapping his arms from Bakura's waist. "I'll let you go this _one_ time, buy next time," Marik thrust up, hitting the sweet spot inside Bakura again, "You're mine, _all night long_."

Bakura took in a shaky breath, goosebumps erupting on her pale at Marik's lustful tone. She slowly got off of Marik, pouting slightly at the loss of him being inside her. Bakura started pulling on her pants, going up to her button up shirt, only to remember that Marik had ripped it; her eyes trailed over to Marik, narrowing as she said, "Thanks for ripping my only shirt here right now."

Marik snickered, smiling cheekily at her. "No problem, babe."

Bakura rolled her red eyes, picking up Marik's discarded black shirt, slipping the clothing over her head. She skipped over back to the almost asleep Egyptian, kissing his lips quickly, whispering, "Night. I'll see you in the morning."

Marik hummed in response, letting the darkness take over him.

Bakura smiled, sweeping away the strayed strands of sandy blonde hair out of his face, kissing his lips one last time before leaving the apartment building.

* * *

Bakura's eyes snapped open to loud banging on the apartment door, growling as she proceeded to throw the covers off herself angrily, and stomping to the door as loud as she could. Bakura through the door open, scowling in disgust at the person on the other side. "Oh, it's _you_." she growled. eying Ishizu.

"Good morning to you, too, Bakura." Ishizu said sickeningly sweet, asking, "Where's Ryou?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I have to talk to him. Now, will you go get him for me, _please_?"

Bakura groaned, stomping back to Ryou's room, grabbing the sleeping boy- who was now fully awake- by the ear, dragging him back into the main room, throwing him down at Ishizu's feet. "Happy now?"

"Immensely."

"Wonderful." Bakura growled, stomping back to her room furiously.

Marik snickered as he pushed past Ishizu. "I'll be right back." he cautiously made his way into the angry woman's room, smirking slightly when he saw her laying face down on her bed. "Face down again, I see?" he snickered, climbing on top of her.

Bakura groaned, turning upward to look at Marik with annoyed red eyes. "Why did your annoying sister insist to wake me up at 6:00 A.M.?"

"Because," Marik started as he slowly began kissing her neck. "Our flight is at 9:00."

"What?" Bakura asked, pushing back to look back to look at the Egyptian in confusion.

Marik sighed, pulling away from the woman's neck to look into her red eyes. "Ishizu got a good museum job in Egypt, and she doesn't trust me and Malik to stay on our own." he explained blandly.

"_What?_" Bakura cried, staring at the man in shock. "She can't do that, Marik! You're eighteen, both of us are! She doesn't control you!"

"What am I suppose to do, Bakura? Stay here with you and Ryou?" He asked, one blonde eye brow raised curiously.

Bakura nodded furiously, feeling years beginning to fill her crimson orbs.

Marik smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I can't. Me and you both know that we couldn't live together, I'm actually really surprised our relationship has lasted for almost a year now..."

Tears flowed down Bakura's face, sobs coming from her throat.

Marik bit his lip, suddenly pressing their lips together; hard.

"Don't leave..."

"I have to,"

"Then make love to me, Marik."

"We do that all the time, Kura..."

"No, that's just screwing, Marik. I want to really make love with you; under the sheets without any biting, scratching or growling. I want this, even if it will be the last time I see you."

Marik blinked, but smiled; he- surprisingly- pressed their lips together softly, not even trying to invade her mouth with his tongue. Clothes slowly came off, touches were gentle, sweet nothings whispered to the other as the sheets were pulled over their bodies. Marik leaned down, taking Bakura's lips on his softly before he slowly entered his lover; he shushed her gently when she whimpered and tried to pill away- cupping her cheek in his tanned hand, kissing her slowly as he let the albino woman adjust for once in their relationship. The lovers for once didn't want to hurt anymore, at least just this once.

Bakura took a deep, slowly and shaky breath, nodding a little hesitantly for Marik to move; she held tightly onto Marik's shoulders as he started his own pace, closing her eyes tightly as she focused everything- mind, soul and body- on Marik. "Ah, Marik..." she whispered, kissing the crook of Marik's neck, his arms wrapping gently around her waist to hold her up close to him.

Marik kissed her forehead, neck, cheek, and chest softly as he picked up his pace. The two very quickly came to their climaxes, Marik's warmth filling her core once more- maybe for the last time, even. The two panted in each others arms for a few minutes before they began dressing each other, giving one another soft kisses while doing so.

Marik smiled as he slipped Bakura's shirt back down, kissing her lips briefly, wiping a few tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't cry, Kura. Maybe I"ll be able to visit you, you know Malik and Ishizu will want to see Ryou again at some point."

Bakura nodded slowly, trying to blink the tears away as Marik pulled her into his arms. "I... I l-love you... Marik..." Bakura whispered against Marik's chest awkwardly.

Marik chuckled, kissing the top of her head, letting her go and striding towards the door. He opened the door smoothly, walking out and slowly closing it, saying "I love you, too," to his lover before the door closed completely with a soft thud and click.


	7. Night Walker

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Sixth chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :) This is defiantly my best writing yet!  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and stuff.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Night Walker  
**

Bakura banged her head against the table inside a local club/bar near the small apartment complex she still shared with Ryou even three months after her ex-lover Marik left to go to Egypt with his sister and the rest of their family. "Dammit!" she cursed bitterly to herself as she reached for her untouched drink that still sat on a white paper napkin, only to have her hand be slapped away by the person sitting across from her at the table; she looked up and glared at Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes and crossed his thin, pale arms over his chest, staring his Yami down. "Bakura, you know you can't drink."

Bakura growled dangerously at him. "Don't remind me of that _thing_ right now, Hikari. I came here to forget and get rid of it."

The nineteen year old boy stared at her in disbelief and disgust. "Just because you don't want to be a mother, Bakura, doesn't mean Marik might not want to be a father. You have to take his feelings into consideration, too, you know."

Bakura sighed, crossing her arms on the table and lying her head on them. "Marik is not even here, Ryou. It's been three months and we haven't even heard one thing from them. I don't think he even thinks about me anymore, Ryou..."

The white haired boy smiled at her softly, laying a hand over hers in somewhat encouragement. "Don't worry, Bakura. He loves you, he always will, and I'm sure he would be ecstatic about being a father, especially with you being the mother of the baby. I'm also sure you'd be a great mom, Bakura."

Bakura sighed again. "I'll put it into consideration, Ryou, but no promises."

Ryou smiled brighter at her. "That's all I could ever ask for, Bakura. Now, I'll be right back. I need to use the Lou real quick," Ryou got up from the table and began to walk off till he backed up, reached across the table and grabbed the alcohol from beside Bakura, taking it with him.

Bakura rolled her eyes, sighing heavily; she sat back up straight, looking down at her barely swollen stomach, poking it curiously, tilting her head in pure in curiosity. Was... Was there really something growing inside her... That she and Marik made?

* * *

Marik took in the smell of the cool, old Japan air and began to make his way to the old apartment complex where he suspected that his ex-lover and her Hikari still lived. To think he didn't have not one sleepless night would be a lie. Three months without Bakura was the hardest thing he could've ever done, he had even considered coming back in the first week and taking Bakura up on her offer, but Marik didn't show weakness; that just wasn't him.

Ishizu had recently told Marik that Ryou had told her over one of their recent phone calls that Bakura was having a rough time over something with her health- she was getting sick every time she ate something and couldn't hold her food and drink down. His sister said that they had been currently searching for something to help, and had finally found the solution- but they didn't even tell Ishizu. Ryou had said that it was just something to stay between him and his Yami, and if Bakura wanted to to tell them, she would and he wouldn't stop her; it was her decision, not his.

Marik sighed, quickening his pace to the apartment building. That news had made him make the decision the come back. He had to make sure Bakura was alright for himself, and to see what the problem had been the whole time. If Bakura wasn't here in this world anymore, then there was no point in his mind for him to exist. The blonde slowed himself when he saw the familiar sign of the apartment complex; he then quickened it again when he walked through the doors, running to the elevator and pressing the 5th button out of 7.

Thoughts raced through Marik's brain about anything and everything that could and would go wrong knowing his horrible luck. What if Bakura really wasn't sick, and she had just found someone else? Marik felt fear, rage, and jealousy at that sickening thought; a thought that made his stomach churn where he almost thought he would be sick. Or maybe she was just stealing again to take her mind off other things, and accidentally got caught and went to jail... Marik chuckled. That wouldn't be all that surprising. Or was it something entirely different from what he was thinking?

Marik felt sweat bead up on his tan forehead in anticipation and fear, his muscles tensed as the elevator beeped and he was on floor 4._ Only one floor_... He thought nervously, tapping his foot with impatience. He was completely alone in the huge elevator, probably because it was- what? Like 3 in the morning. Yeah, Marik always got really late flights- unlike his sister. Marik suddenly face palmed, thinking, _Oh no... Bakura is probably asleep... Oh Ra, I'm going to die..._

Marik just about jumped out of his skin when a loud 'ding' rang through the huge elevator, the red light at the top flashing '5'. The heaving metal doors clattered open loudly to reveal to the oh so familiar 5th floor. Exotic plants lined the walls, the same with paintings and sometimes loveseats if the owner decided to spend more money than usual. The walls were a light creme, the sealing a dark purple and the floor some type of of forest green, more mossy from over the years.

Marik carefully stepped out of the metal elevator, the doors clattering shut once more, rattling back down or up to who or what needed its assistance. He looked cautiously down the three hallways that surrounded every side of him, taunting him to go the wrong way. The man searched his memory for which way to go, snapping his fingers when he knew that it was the hallway to the right once you stepped off the elevator.

Marik strode down the right hallway, gazing through his memory for the old apartment number. The only thing that flashed through his mind were different images of Bakura from different parts of their times together. The mad times, the sad times, the happy times, the _sexual_ times; all her different faces, all her words that came and formed from the woman's beautiful lips. The lips he had had the pleasure to kiss, the body he had had the to touch, the soul she had allowed him to love. Bakura had always been so willing to give him almost everything he ever wished after he had confessed his feelings for the woman to her. No one had given so much effort before to love her, to take care of her, and that had made her open up and want to give even more back.

"Marik Ishtar?" came a small, soft voice.

Marik turned around slowly to see the smiling face of Mana Murabac, Ryou's high school sweet heart, and his fiance. "Um... Hello, Mana."

Mana blinked in surprise. "Not to seem rude, but... Why are you here?"

Marik sighed, confessing, "I was worried about Bakura. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

Mana's smile formed back onto her pink lips, her green eyes flashing with happiness. "Oh, well there's no need to worry, Marik. Bakura's fine, her and Ryou went out for a little while at some bar or something across the street from here." the brown haired woman explained softly.

Marik smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad. Do you mind if I go to that bar to see her for myself?"

Mana bit her lip in hesitation, making the blonde raise a blonde eyebrow suspiciously. "Um.. Well, I can't say you can't, but I will say that that's probably not the best idea you've ever had."

Marik smirked, saying cockily, "I can handle Bakura; I've seen her in many situations, Mana, very many."

Mana blinked as Marik walked past her with a ridiculous smirk plastered on his lips.


	8. Super Psycho Love

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Sixth chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :)  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and stuff.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Super Psycho Love  
**

Marik through the bar door open, his cold, blank violet eyes narrowed dangerously as they scanned the room for his ex-lover, or even Ryou. His eyes abruptly stopped at a familiar puff of crazy white hair, who was being forced up roughly by a stranger. Marik growled, striding smoothly to the man, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face him; Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously at the now scared man's face, growling, "Don't _ever_ touch her again. _Leave. Now._"

The stranger scrambled away from Marik, running out of the bar as quickly as possible.

Marik smirked, his eyes then trailed over to his ex-lover, who was staring in complete shock on the floor where she had fallen. Marik smiled softly at her, holding a hand out to her- which she very hesitantly took. He carefully helped her up to her feet, brushing some of the dirt that had gotten onto her clothes. "What are you even doing here, Kura?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Bakura blinked at the question, her eyes narrowing at the blonde. "I could ask you the same question."

"I was worried about you." Marik answered nonchalantly.

Bakura blinked again, asking, "Why?"

"Because I heard you were sick. I wanted to make sure you were alright for myself."

Bakura's throat went dry, gulping, feeling like she just swallowed a bowl of sand.

"Marik?"

Marik and Bakura looked over to see Ryou staring at them with shock filled doe eyes. "Hello, Ryou." Marik greeted, a smile smile tugged on his lips. "You won't mind if I take Bakura back to my hotel I'm staying at, will you? I'd just like to talk to her."

Ryou shook his head slowly, answering, "No, I don't mind, but it's Bakura's decision; you should ask her that question."

Marik smiled looking at Bakura, asking, "So, would you?"

Bakura gulped again, unconsciously nodding.

Marik smiled brighter, taking Bakura's hand in his, leading her out of the bar with him. The two walked in silence for a while, Marik slipped an arm around his ex-lover, pulling her closer to him as they walked into the small hotel Marik was staying at- which was very close to Bakura's apartment complex. Marik led her into the elevator, pushing the 4th button- the top button. The elevator arrived at the top floor very soon, Marik leading the still shocked to silence woman out and to the room where he was staying, taking out the room card and sliding it in the slot; the door made a small beep and click, telling Marik it was open.

Marik opened the door, letting Bakura walk in first, following her suit. Marik shrugged his jacket off slowly, setting it on the wooden coat rack, helping Bakura with her coat, setting it on the coat rack as well. "Well?" Marik said, "Are you just going to stand there speechless, or are we going to talk?"

Bakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of shock. "Sorry... Marik..."

Marik smiled, walking a little closer to her, pulling the woman into an embrace, burying his face into her hair. "I missed you, Bakura."

Bakura slowly returned the hug, laying her head onto his chest. "I... I missed you, too, Marik."

The Egyptian held the white haired female tighter to him. "So, what was the cause of your sickness?"

Bakura gulped, her throat going try once again. "I think you'll need to sit down for this one, Marik..."

Marik blinked, letting go of Bakura, sitting down on the bed, patting beside him for her to sit next to him, which she did. "Go on, Kura."

Bakura took a deep, slow breath. "You remember the day you left and I asked you to make love to me, Marik?" the blonde nodded, "Well, we didn't use protection... You get where I'm going, right?"

Marik shook his head in disagreement. "No, sorry."

Bakura bit her lip, looking down to her swollen stomach, lifting her shirt up. "Marik... I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Marik's eyes widened, his eyes looking as if they would fall out of his head. His hand shook as he lifted it and set it on Bakura's stomach, rubbing it tenderly. "Really?"

Bakura nodded, laying down on the bed, allowing Marik to touch her stomach. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not sure..." Marik said, his eyes still wide, his voice sounding almost breathless from shock. Marik laid his head down on her stomach, listening intently, asking curiously, "How far along are you?"

"Three months- the day you left."

"How long have you known?"

"A few hours."

Marik stared at her strangely. "Please tell me you didn't do anything bad that could hurt the little guy..."

Bakura shrugged, not meeting Marik's gaze, staring up at the different patters and designs that decorated the ceiling. "Not anything I can remember... Maybe the pills Ryou and the doctors had made me take, but I don't know how stuff like this work. Ryou set up a doctors appointment in a few days, I think... We'll see then."

Marik nodded, kissing Bakura's stomach, making her practically jump out of her skin, staring at the man strangely. "Why the hell did you just do that?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. Was that bad? Did I hurt him?"

Bakura's eyes softened, shaking her head. "No, it's fine, Marik. I just thought that to be a little out of character for you..."

Marik smiled slightly. "Oh, okay... Sorry." Marik then looked back at Bakura's stomach, smiling thoughtfully, asking curiously, "Does it feel weird?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't really feel anything moving in there at the moment..."

"Oh... Huh..."

"So? You're not mad?"

"No, in fact, I want to marry you, Bakura."


	9. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Ninth chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :) Sorry it was so short.  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and stuff.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I Don't Wanna Be In Love  
**

Bakura stared at the blonde in complete, and utter shock; stunned silent. Was he insane! Just because she was having his child, didn't mean that they had to get married! Being married meant you had to live together- in their case already adding a child- and Marik said before he left that they couldn't _handle_ living together. Maybe he was just confused; not thinking straight. Yes, that _had_ to be it. It seemed to be the only logical explanation in Bakura's mind at the moment.

"Well?"

Bakura had almost forgotten that Marik was still laying on her stomach, waiting patiently for a reply. "You're insane." she whispered.

"Obviously, but seriously- yes or no?"

"I... I don't know, Marik. You said it yourself that we couldn't live together, more or less be married, especially sense we have a child on the way." Bakura tried to reason. It wasn't that she didn't want to be married, or was scared to be married- she just never saw herself having that kind of life; it just wasn't her style. She never would have thought- EVER- that she wold be a mother- or even a father when she was a guy-; that wasn't her style either. It wasn't that she hated kids, no, she quite liked them, she just liked to hold them for a few minutes and give them back- not keep them as a full time job.

Marik sighed, climbing on top of Bakura, staring into her crimson eyes. "I know, Bakura, but it's different now. Before the baby comes, we can learn to live with each other, get used to each others company again, you know?" he assured her. "And then we can raise the little guy or girl together as a real family- something neither of us had. We can give it a good life, raise it here in Domino; we'll have a nice house where ever you'd like."

Bakura sighed, "Let me think on it, Marik. If you'd like, you can come to the doctors appointment in a few days...?"

Marik nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll be there, just tell me what time once you found out, okay?"

Bakura nodded slowly, getting herself out from under Marik, walking over to the door; she glanced back at Marik as she opened the door, quickly looking away and walking out the door.

Marik snickered, falling back on the bed on his back, sighing heavily, closing his eyes tiredly; his eyes snapped open as he said aloud, "How am I going to tell Ishizu?"

* * *

Bakura opened the door to the apartment, being greeted with two eyes staring at her, almost demanding she tell them something. "Hello, Mana, Ryou." she greeted nonchalantly, closing the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" the couple asked.

"Fine." Bakura answered simply, slithering past them.

"Just 'fine'?"

"Yup. Goodnight, lovebirds." was all she said to them before going into her room and closing the door; locking it.

"That didn't go as well as I had hoped," Ryou mumbled.

Mana nodded, agreeing bitterly. She patted him on the back, kissing the white haired man shortly before heading off to the room they shared. "We'll talk to her in the morning."

Ryou huffed, following her.


	10. What Lies Beneath

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Tenth chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :)  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and stuff.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: What Lies Beneath  
**

"So," Ryou began, playing somewhat curiously with the coffee in his pale hands, his brown eyes trailing up from the cup to his companions pupil-less violet eyes. "what bring you here this morning? Bakura is asleep if you're looking to talk to her, but I'd suggest not to... She's become rather hostile as of late."

Marik chuckled. "When hasn't she, though?"

Ryou laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Well, anyways," Marik said. "Bakura doesn't want to tell me anything yet; she feels... betrayed, I guess, and doesn't trust me enough at the moment to tell me anything that has happened in the months that I have been gone. So," he sighed. "I came to you for information."

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Okay," he looked down at his creme colored coffee, looking back up to Marik again. "Did she tell you?"

Marik nodded.

"And how do you feel about it?" the white haired teen asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I was shocked, to say the least, when she told me- but who wouldn't be?" he chuckles, "I guess you could say I'm..." the Yami gulped. "Dare I say, happy."

Ryou blinked in surprise, till a wide smile curled onto his lips. "That's great! Now, what is it you would like to know?"

"Like I said, I'd like to know what has happened in the three months that I've been gone, Ryou." the blonde answered smoothly. "I have a question first," he confessed.

"Ask away."

"Did Bakura do anything that might have harmed the child, Ryou?"

Ryou took a minute to answer. "I'm... not sure, Marik. I can tell you she was depressed after you left and went out of the apartment more often- but I'm not sure exactly on what she did, or if anything she did do might have caused the child harm." the white haired teen trailed off. "Did she mention the doctor's appointment coming up in a few days?"

Marik nodded. "She said I was allowed to come if I liked..."

Ryou's eyes widened a little bit, showing pure curiosity. "And what did you say?"

"I said I'd go,"

"Really?"

Marik nodded, shrugging. "You act like I'm a baby hater, Ryou," he chuckled, amusement filling his voice. "Just because I was made from the hate in someone's mind, doesn't mean I "hate" everything. I just don't like how they cry all the time, other than that, they're fine in my book."

"How did Bakura react to you saying you'd go?" the teen asked.

"How did I react to him saying what, Ryou?"

The blonde and white haired teen's eyes trailed over to the white haired woman standing in the kitchen doorway; her stomach bulging a little under the plain white t-shirt, short shorts showing off her long, pale legs.

Ryou laughed nervously. "We were, um... just talking, Bakura! Sorry if we woke you!"

Bakura scoffed. "I've been awake for hours; this thing decided to keep me awake the whole night..." she said, patting her stomach.

Marik's eyebrows furrowed. "It was kicking?"

"It shouldn't have been," Ryou said. "It's much too early for that?"

The woman raised a brow. "No, it wasn't kicking; but the little thing was moving around in there. It made me feel like I was going to be sick,"

Ryou sighed. "Good, because you have to be four to five months before the baby begins to kick; I almost thought you might be farther along than we originally thought."

The white haired woman shrugged, white hair falling over her shoulders. "I am almost four months, Ryou," she reminded him.

"Oh! Yes, that's right!" Ryou exclaimed. "Well, who wants breakfast?"

"Bakura raised her hand in the air. "I'm hungry as absolute HELL! Feedz me! Iz hungry!" she yelled, shaking her fist at Ryou.

Ryou flinched, carefully standing up with extreme caution. "Okay, I'll be right back with some food for the both of you, alright?"

"Hurry back, Yadonushi," Bakura growled, watching the small teen run out of the apartment. She sighed in exasperation as she sat down in the seat Ryou had occupied just seconds ago, yawning.

"If you're that tired, go and lay back down," Marik told her.

"I can't," the female said. "this thing won't allow it."

"Would you stop calling the kid that?" Marik growled out at her.

Bakura flinched at the venom seeping out on his words; she looked away from him and down onto the ground. "Why are you here?" she whispered, keeping her eyes on the white tiles.

"To get some answers, Bakura; ones that you probably won't provide me with for a while," he answered.

"I don't want you to be here, Marik,"

"And why not?"

"Because... I... I just want to be alone, Marik. I realized it's not me you love," she paused, "it's the rush. You like not knowing what's to come next; you like unpredictable. And that's what I am, and always have been."

_SLAP_!

Bakura looked up at Marik, who was standing over her, sneering; she carefully raised a hand to her reddening cheek, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't _ever _say that again," he growled venomously, snatching her chin into his hand roughly. "It was stupid, and it was a _lie_."

Bakura gulped nervously, staring into his furious violet eyes.

Marik sighed, getting on his knees in front of Bakura. "I know you're scared," he sighed again. "but I am, too, Kura. You gotta realize that I'm like eight..."

Bakura blinked.

"And you're like over five thousand years old...! That's a _huge_ age difference! I think that's a crime, actually..." he finished.

The female carefully took Marik's hands that sat on her knees, setting them on her swollen stomach. "So, you want it- I mean he or she?"

Marik nodded, turning his hands over, intertwining their fingers together; he laid his head down on her swollen stomach, closing his eyes in content with a sigh. His eyes suddenly flew back open, sitting up quickly with wide violet eyes.

"What wrong?"

"He kicked me!" Marik exclaimed, his eyes shining with surprise.

"Who did?"

"The baby," Marik answered, his voice sounding breathless as his hand went to Bakura's stomach. "Did you feel it?"

Bakura shook her head. "No..."

"What happened?"

The soon-to-be-parents eyes switched over to the figure standing in the doorway of the apartment. "The baby kicked, Ryou," Marik answered.

"Really?" he breathed. "How did it feel, Kura?"

Bakura to the ground, disappointment etched on her pale face.

"She didn't, Ryou,"

"Then how...?"

"I was laying my head on her stomach and I felt him kick." Marik explained smoothly.

Bakura huffed, standing from her chair and walking out of the room, the door to her bedroom slamming shut.

"I guess she's lost her appetite," Ryou grumbled in annoyance. "And after all that way I went into getting her her favorite,"


	11. Mad World

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! Eleventh chapter. Tell me how the story is so far, I really would like to know! :) And, I put up a poll on my profile asking what you guys want Bakura to have! Go check it out~! Also, later on there is going to be some extreme angst. D,:  
**

**Twins: 1  
**

**Boy: 0  
**

**Girl: 0  
**

**Yeah... no body really visits my profile... XD I'm kinda glad, because I have a fear that people visit my profile to stalk me. DX But when I have polls, you motherfuckers better vote! XD  
**

**Warning: Mild violence and language, and stuffs.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Mad World  
**

"She's still upset about the whole kicking thing, huh?" Marik asked. Today him and Ryou and his fiancé sat at a small café.

Mana nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes; she barely talks to either of us and only comes out of her room for food, bathroom and showers." she explained. "The hormones make is even more worse, sadly."

"When she _actually_ _does_ talk to us, she often asks about you and if you're still here." Ryou informed.

Marik's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Is she shocked that I am still here?"

"It seems she is," Ryou answered. "I don't think she is for sure about you staying. Bakura thinks everyone will leave her at some point. Trust is something that Bakura has always lacked since I've known her,"

Suddenly, Ryou's phone rang. He sighed, digging through his pocket till he found it, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Hello?" there was a small silence before he spoke again. "I'm at a café with Mana and Marik. Do you need me for something? No... Well, then why did you call? I'm sorry if we don't have pickle flavored cereal! Do they have that kind somewhere, Mana?" he asked, looking towards his future wife.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered.

"Mana said they don't have any. If you want something like that so bad, then get some pickles and some cereal and mix them together! What type of cereal? I'd suggest Cheerios," Ryou continued, "Anything else?" he sighed as he hung the phone up.

Marik snickered. "I'm guessing that was Bakura?"

"Bingo."

"Pickled flavored cereal?" Marik questions, a blonde brow raised.

"Yeah, she's had that craving for a while now; she'll call me randomly and ask if there's any kind of cereal like that." the white haired teen explained. "It won't get past that thick hair of hers and into her equally thick skull that there is no cereal like that!"

Marik laughed.

"Yadonushi," a voice suddenly said, making them look over to the side of their table to see a four month pregnant Bakura with a small. white bowl in her hands, "this did not taste as good as I first thought,"

Ryou face-palmed while Marik and Mana burst out laughing. "And that's why I never told you to try it."

Bakura shrugged, sitting down next to Marik, taking another bite, making the other three grimace. "It sure as hell gets rid of the craving, though."

* * *

"Hey, Bakura...?"

"Yeah, Yadonushi?"

"Yugi and Atem are coming over for dinner tonight," he says, obviously terrified of the reaction he might get from his darker half, "you're welcome to join..."

The reaction that Ryou got was one he had not expected... at all.

"Sure... as long as the main course has meat." she says, shrugging slightly as she continues to watch the horror movie she'd seen many times already.

"Well... that's great... I guess..." he says as he slowly makes his way out of the small living room.

Bakura eyed her other half as he made his way out of the room, sighing as she turned her eyes back to the movie as the main antagonist, that would later become the secondary main protagonist in the second movie, punched his arm into a man's chest; she assumed he pulled out his heart, for some reason. It reminded her of when she was in her past life, and a tomb robbing had went rather bad... though, it had ended in her favor.

The pregnant woman felt a small smirk graze upon her lips as she remembered that it had just been herself (himself, actually) against about a hundred or so of the Pharaoh's men. The last man had been his favorite victim... a man who had once captured her and attempted to rape her... a man who had _touched_ her. Everyone knew not to touch the King of Thieves! Well, that fool got what he got...

Bakura softly closed her eyes as she remembered taking the sword and cutting away the flesh, the muscle, everything, till she saw his slowly beating heart... She remembered how badly she had wanted to just rip it out and laugh like the maniac she truly was, but the more sadistic part of her screamed to pull it out very slowly to watch the guard suffer.

So, that's what Bakura did.

"Hey, Kura!"

The albino woman wanted to scream in frustration. "I was at the best part, Yadonushi!" she yelled at the white haired male. "What is it!"

"How would you like your-"

"Raw!" she yelled, baring her sharp canines at him.

"Are we... interrupting something?"

Ryou and Bakura looked over to the doorway to see Atem and Yugi standing there; Bakura growled in further frustration as she stomped off to her bedroom, yelling at Ryou to call for her when dinner is ready, then slamming her door shut.

Atem chuckled as he walked with the other two teens into the kitchen where the smell of meat and other things had filled the room and where Ryou's future wife sat at the stove, flipping something over in the skillet. "I can tell the thief hasn't changed much..." the former Pharaoh comments as he takes a seat at the medium sized, cheery wood table.

"You would be surprised how much she's changed, Atem..." Ryou murmured.

"It was nice of you to invite us over for dinner, Ryou," Yugi says as he takes a seat next to his darker half. "I was surprised when you called..."

Ryou shrugged with a small smile. "No problem! And, anyways, it's been almost a year or two since we've seen each other... and you hadn't met Mana yet, which gave me an even bigger reason to invite you two over." he explains softly as he sits down at the table, his eyes carefully watching his fiancé as she moved around the kitchen.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "It has been a while, hasn't it? It's good we got to do this to catch up..."

"So," Ryou began, "How are the others?"

"Joey's doing great from what he's told me," Yugi informs, "Him and Mai are together now... he says he's opened a store not too far from here... I seemed to have actually forgot what it is!" he chuckles, continuing on, "Anzu and Honda are living in America together as she studies in dance and Honda, I believe, is studying to be a doctor." he rolls his eyes as he chuckles. "And as for me and Atem... Well, grandpa gave us the game shop, and we're now running it as he travels the world in search for new items and such." he says, almost giddy looking at his last statement.

"That's great, you guys!" Mana and Ryou said as the woman began setting plates down with food on it onto the table. "Oh, well, I better get Bakura to join us..." Ryou says as he stands up, walking out of the room and returning with the ex-thief.

Yugi and Atem's eyes watched their former enemy carefully as she caught them in a stare down, taking her seat beside Mana, which sat her directly in front of Atem.

"Pharaoh,"

"Thief,"

Bakura sneered in disgust, stabbing her fork into the raw steak that sat in a pool of blood on the porcelain white plate, tearing a piece away and stuffing it into her mouth; a small trail of blood from the meat ran down her chin. "Tell me, Pharaoh, how have you been?"

"I've been rather well, Bakura... And what of you? How have you been in the last two years?"

"Rather well, too, Pharaoh... excluding the last few months, though," she mumbles the last part, but the Pharaoh doesn't fail to hear this, and raised a perfect, black brow.

"Whatever do you mean by that, thief?" he asks, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

Bakura stiffened, staying silent for a moment. "It's non of your concern," she growled lowly at him.

Atem shrugged. "Have it your way then," the former Pharaoh then looks over to Ryou, asking, "Have you heard who's arrived back in Domino?"

Ryou shook his head slowly, replying, "No... I don't believe so..."

"Marik Ishtar,"

The name made Bakura immediately stand up from the table out of instinct with her fists clenched, and ready to yell at Atem for even mentioning him around her; when she saw all the eyes on her, she felt rather awkward making a sudden scene like that... Slowly, she sat back down and took another bite of the barely cooked steak.

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... I heard, he came and visited a few times..." the Brit admits.

Again, Atem raises a slender, black brow at this. "Really...? I guess it seems that you are on good terms with him..."

Ryou shrugged, a hint of nervousness in his body language. "You could say that..."

"Well... do you know why he's here?" Yugi inquired curiously.

"Uh... yes..."

"Well, tell us!" The Pharaoh said, almost hurriedly.

Ryou shot a glance at Bakura, who was staring at him out of the corner of her eyes. "It's not my choice to tell you," he says, "it's Bakura's."

Bakura sighed in annoyance, standing back up from the table as she lifted her extremely baggy, white t-shirt to reveal her swollen stomach. "Marik is here because he got worried about me, because I thought I was sick... but turns out that when Marik left, he got me pregnant. Oh, and to top it off, ever since I was brought back, I've been a woman."

Silence.

A... whole lot of silence.

"So," Atem said, his brow creased, clearly thinking hard, "how long have you been with him?"

"We were together one night when I was still male on the blimp before I was sent to the Shadow Realm, and then for a year or so when I came back... we ended it when Marik left." she says, her voice and expression holding no emotion as she put her shirt back over her stomach, crossing her small, pale arms over her chest. "You better not tell any of your stupid friends," she growled, staring the Pharaoh down; blood eyes to blood eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey-" Marik suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, biting his lip as he said rather awkwardly, "Am I interrupting something? I'm more than happy to leave..."

"Leave-"

"No, by all means, Marik, stay!" Ryou said, stopping his darker half mid-sentence. "I'm sure we have enough for one more."

Marik shrugged, taking the other chair next to Bakura, grinning at his former lover, who only glared at him in return and moved her attention back to the steak still sitting in front of her, but found herself intertwining their fingers together under the table...

* * *

**A/N: Fuckin' piss! That took me 4eva to type! So~~ sorry about the late update, you guys! Oh~~ And happy early July 4th! Was this a good chapter? -_- I feel pretty good about it... XD Ugh! Go vote, peeps/readers! Like friggin' now!**

**Oh... and the movie Bakura was watching was Terminator. I love that movie. I couldn't remember if her had pulled out the dude's heart or not, so... my bad if I'm wrong. It's been a while since I've watched the movie. LOLZ  
**

**Also... I kinda incorporated the doujin "Gross Darkness" into this chapter a little bit. :P So... coolio for those of you who noticed that! I also seriously hope I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter... I look through it like two or three times. XD  
**


End file.
